Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{7a - 10}{4a + 9} \div 5$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $q = \dfrac{7a - 10}{4a + 9} \times \dfrac{1}{5}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(7a - 10) \times 1} {(4a + 9) \times 5}$ $q = \dfrac{7a - 10}{20a + 45}$